


Through the Years

by SilverCrane



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Getting Together, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCrane/pseuds/SilverCrane
Summary: Five times Isogai tells him he loves him, and one time Maehara finally has the courage to say it back
Relationships: Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	Through the Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Hope you enjoy!

1.

It's Valentine's day. Hiroto's first Valentine's day as a middle schooler. When he arrives, his locker is stuffed, and the chocolates all tumble out when he opens the door. He scrambles to pick them up before they restrict the flow of traffic, bending over legs and discarded shoes to try and grab them all.

Next to him, Isogai laughs. "Looks like someone's popular." He teases, bending over to help Hiroto pick up the fallen gifts. His hands light upon a letter, which falls open as he lifts it up. "Dear Maehara-kun." He begins reading, and Hiroto can feel his ears heat up.

"Oi, don't read that out loud!" He swipes for the letter but Isogai, a few inches taller, manages to duck away. Hiroto glances around, frantically, but no one pays them much mind- Maehara the womanizer and his forgettable friend.

"I always see you practicing after school, and I just wanted to tell you-" Isogai continues, and Hiroto lunges for him, trying to reach the note. Isogai makes a squeaking noise, shoving him off and holding the note higher. "I love you." He continues, although his eyes are locked with Hiroto's instead of the letter. They quickly dart back up, hands smoothing the note out. "It's not signed." He says handing the note to Hiroto, who scowls.

"I could've figured that out myself, thank you." He huffs, ripping the note from Isogai's hand. His friend just laughs, helping gather up the rest of the gifts.

2.

He's dropped from class C to class D second year, his exam scores slipping. They bench him on the soccer team, and more often then not, he's sent home early.

Isogai, straight A's student, offers to help him study. They arrange to meet at Isogai's.

He never makes it there.

Isogai finds him in his closet, door slid shut and lights off. He almost doesn't notice when Isogai slides open the door, his head buried in his knees.

He feels like he can't breathe.

There are hands around his neck and over his stomach and encircling his wrists, dragging him down. He digs his nails into his palms to feel something- anything- other than the panic in his mind and the tightness in his chest. 

"Hey." Isogai sits next to him, and he doesn't need to ask what's wrong, because they both know. A noise sounds from downstairs and they both freeze, Hiroto's breath catching in his throat again. He presses his head further under his arms, trying to hide from the world.

He feels like he might throw up. 

"Hey." Isogai says again, and he finally finds the courage to look up.

"What are you feeling?"

Hiroto holds his breath, trying to gauge his emotions. _Empty._ He wants to say. _Panicked. Scared._

_Unworthy._

"I'm not... Good enough." He mumbles into his legs.

"For what?" Isogai asks, patient as always.

He waves a vague hand around. "School. Life. My dad." He presses his nails into his skin, watching the pink skin indent white, then slowly fade. He can't feel anything.

"It's not your fault the school's hard. Besides, we'll be able to bring you back up to class C in no time!" Isogai gently takes his hand, pulling it open. "I bet we could even get you up to A class if we try!"

That makes Hiroto laugh, even though it isn't funny. "Even if we tried, I wouldn't be good enough." He remarks dryly, curling his toes into tight balls.

Isogai huffs, slapping both his cheeks and forcing him to look at him.

"That's it, we need an 'I love you' circle." He says, scooting out of the closet. Hiroto wrinkles his eyebrows in confusion.

"An 'I love you' circle?" He asks, and Isogai grins.

"Something the twins picked up in school." He holds his hands out, and Hiroto hesitantly puts his in. "We go around the circle and tell eachother what we love about each other."

"This isn't a circle." Hiroto points out, if only to delay the inevitable. He scours his brain for things he likes- no, loves- about Isogai. His smile, his eyes, his laugh. His ears heat up, and he presses his face into his shoulder.

"Aw, don't be shy, Hiro!" Isogai bounces their conjoined hands a few times, a large smile on his face. "I can go first if you like." He takes a deep breath, suddenly going serious. He folds his feet under his legs, leaning forward a little.

"I love how optimistic you are. I love how focused you get when you play soccer. I love how you always know when one of our classmates is feeling down, and I love how you always know how to cheer them up." He gives Hiroto's hands a soft squeeze, unblinking gaze never leaving his eyes. "I love how you always stay at something, even when you have difficulties. I love how you help those in need, even without reward. I love how you're always ready to support me." He takes a deep breath. "I love you."

3.

Hiroto is sick.

They're all sick, the ones who stayed behind, except for Okuda and Takebayashi, who leans over him and presses a cold towel to his forehead. His memory is fuzzy, and all he can think about is Isogai. Isogai, Isogai, Isogai. He lifts his heavy head from its pillow and tries to search for his friend.

"Maehara-kun, please lie back down." Takebayashi reprimands, gently pushing him down. He doesn't give much resistance, collapsing back onto the thin futon provided.

"Yuu-" He manages, grasping Takebayashi's sleeve. The boy pushes his glasses up.

"Isogai-kun went with the rest of the class to get the antidote. Please try to get some rest, Maehara-kun." He removes Hiroto's hand from his sleeve, pulling the blanket up over his shoulders. Too exhausted to stay awake, Hiroto lets his eyes slide shut. 

"Hiro!" A voice calls, and he instantly snaps awake, bolting upright. A wave of nausea washes over him, and he presses a hand to his mouth, fighting it down. He blinks a few times, eyes clearing themselves to reveal-

"Yuu?" He croaks, reaching out to ensure his friend is really there. Isogai gives him a large, teary-eyed grin, and pulls him into a tight hug.

"I was so worried." Isogai whispers into his hair, and Hiroto, still dazed, lets his arms fall against Isogai's back. "You're going to be okay, the virus isn't deadly or anything." He leans back, and Hiroto can finally see his face again, both relief and concern evident in his features. 

"You're okay." He murmurs, reaching a hand out to touch Isogai's face. His friend laughs, captures his hand in one of his own, and stands.

"Come with me. I'd like to talk to you about something." Isogai says, helping Hiroto to his feet. He stumbles slightly, leaning against his friend, still lightheaded.

"We can't talk about it here?" He asks, because quite honestly, he's about to fall asleep on his feet. The relief from hearing from hearing that none of them are dying completely sapped away his adrenaline, leaving him empty and tired.

"It's important."

And there must have been something special in Isogai's tone, because he follows him out without complaint, using Isogai's shoulder as a crutch.

They make it to the outdoor deck before Hiroto can't go any further, and he collapses into one of the chairs. Isogai sits next to him, eyebrows bunched and lip curved in a frown.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"It's fine." He waves of Isogai's concern, lacing his fingers together so they can't shake. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Um." Isogai suddenly looks unsure of himself, absentmindedly pulling at the buttons of his shirt. "I realize this isn't the best time, considering the fact that you might not even remember this tomorrow, and also youre super sick and probably not feeling good at all, but the fear of losing you made me realize that one of us could die at any moment." He looks up at Hiroto with dark eyes, completely serious.

"It made me realize that I can't wait forever because you might not be there, and it's something I need to tell you." He takes a deep breath, hands bunching into fists.

"I love you."

Hiroto blinks. He's fairly certain his heart stopped, but now it's back, pounding loud in his ears. Isogai is staring at him, more serious than Hiroto's ever seen him, and honestly hes not entirely certain this is real.

He reaches out, and Isogai is warm to the touch. He flinches slightly when Hiroto's fingers touch his skin, but he doesn't break his gaze.

 _Say it back._ A voice in the back of his head tells him. _Do it. Now._

"I-"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way." Isogai interrupts, and Hiroto grits his teeth.

"I like you." He finally manages, digging his nails into his palms. "Um. Romantically. I like you." He looks down- can't meet Isogai's gaze. The words aren't equivalent, he knows that.

Isogai reaches over, pulls his hand apart, and smiles at him. For now, that's enough.

4.

Graduation. It still feels like a dream. Like he'll wake up and Korosensei will be there, and it'll just be another day of school.

But Isogai's hand in his is warm, and his nails digging into his palms sting, draw blood. He wipes it off on the jacket he'll wear for the last time.

"It doesn't feel real, does it." Isogai comments softly, his eyes trained ahead. The ceremony is over, gone in a flash, and they've all boarded the bus. Korosensei's guide weighs heavily in his lap.

"I feel like I'll wake up and he'll still be there." Hiroto responds truthfully. There's a muted sob from the front of the bus, and he goes quiet.

The cherry blossoms are already starting to fall, and they remind him that he's going to be separated from Isogai soon. _New beginnings,_ they promise, but he doesn't want new beginnings. Hes perfectly fine where he is, here, with Isogai and Korosensei and all their classmates. 

"Hey." Isogai says softly, squeezing his hand. Hiroto turns, giving his boyfriend his full attention. "Where are you?"

"I don't want to leave." He admits, pressing his lips into a thin line. He's been fighting back tears ever since he woke up, at his desk with Korosensei no where to be found. "I'm not ready to go."

"Me neither." Isogai admits, his lips curving up into a sad smile. "But we have to move on."

And Hiroto remembers that Isogai is experienced with loss. With moving on. 

"I'm scared." He admits, and grips Isogai's hand tighter. "A-about high school and not going to the same place and- and what if I mess up? What if I fail and all Korosensei did was for nothing? What if I-" Isogai cuts him off by grabbing both of his cheeks.

"Hey." He says firmly, dark eyes locked with Hiroto's. "You're going to do amazing. I'll still call you every day, and we can still see each other outside of school."

"But-"

"No buts." Isogai cuts him off again. "You got accepted on a soccer scholarship. They wouldn't do that if they didn't see your talent, Hiro."

Hiroto deflates, grabbing Isogai's hands and pulling them from his face. "... Okay." He says. "Thank you."

Isogai smiles, gives his hands a few squeezes. "I love you." He says.

Hiroto only wishes he had the courage to say it back. 

5.

 _"Hey."_ Isogai greets, his grainy face coming into focus on Hiroto's phone. He smiles at the sight, adjusting his earbuds to make sure he can hear properly. _"It looks dark, where are you?"_

"The closet." Hiroto rolls his eyes, tilting the phone to show Isogai the clothes hanging above him. "I don't want to bother my roommate too much."

Isogai laughs. _"How's it going with him, anyways? I heard the first college roommate is always the worst."_

Hiroto groans, slumping over. "God its the worst. I don't get how you can share an apartment with four other people, I can barely handle one! I never have any privacy and the other day, he ate my leftovers!"

Isogai shakes his head, tsking. _"Wow. Poor you."_

The sarcasm is obvious, but Hiroto ignores it. "What are you up to, anyways? Studying?"

Isogai moves, holding up his notes. _"Yup. Intro to Statistics. Not my favorite, so I've been studying up on it."_

Hiroto hums in acknowledgement, leaning back against the closet wall. His legs are starting to cramp, but he knows the second he leaves he'll have to hang up. This is the first time he's seen Isogai this week, and he's not ready to give it up just yet. 

"How's your mom, Yuu?" 

Isogai makes a face, putting his notes down. _"Well, she's getting better, according to the doctor. But they prescribed her a bunch of medication to take, so that's a new cost. I don't think I'll be able to call you for a while, I'm picking up extra shifts at the cafe and the supermarket."_

The news sends a pang through his chest, but he pushes it away, forcing on a smile. "It's okay, I can survive without seeing you for a few weeks, I'm not that needy." He rolls his eyes jokingly. "Besides, your mom's health is more important."

 _"Well, at least we have a break soon."_ Isogai sighs, tapping his phone with his pencil. _"Think you'll be able to drive back home for the week? The twins really miss you."_

"Yeah, yeah of course!" He grins at the prospect of seeing Isogai again. They haven't met in person since their last break, and it was edging close to a month. 

"Oi!" His roommate pounds on the door and he jerks, instinctively curling into a ball over his phone. The closet door slides open, and his roommate stares down at him, unammused. "Lights out in five." He slides the door shut again, leaving Hiroto in darkness again.

"Well, looks like I have to go." He grimaces, and Isogai gives him a sympathetic smile. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

 _"Yup!" I love you Hiro!"_ Isogai says cheerfully, positioning himself to turn off the phone.

Hiroto freezes, pressing his fingers against the palm of his hand. "Um. I-"

 _"You don't have to say it back until you're ready."_ Isogai reminds him, and it stings a little, how relieved he feels. He feels betrayed by his own mind and body.

"Right. Thanks." He releases his hand, counts to ten like Isogai taught him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yuu."

_"I'll see you tomorrow."_

+1.

Hiroto inhales deeply, pressing a hand to his chest. He feels nervous, of course, considering what he's about to do. Yuuma, in the living room, gives him a weird look.

"Why are you just lurking in the hallway? Are you plotting something?" He narrows his eyes, and Hiroto checks again to makes sure the small box in his hand is completely hidden from sight.

"I'm just admiring the view." He flirts, successfully getting Yuuma to roll his eyes. His boyfriend goes back to his book, and Hiroto approaches, settling down on the couch next to him.

"Hey, Yuu." He begins. Yuuma glances up, shutting the book and putting it to the side. Now he has his full attention, his previous anxiety comes back, heart pounding through his ears. He inhales shakily, and counts to ten. 

"Um- wait." He stands up, pushing their small coffee table out of the way to give himself room in front of Yuuma. "Okay so. We've been dating for seven years now." He fiddles with the box behind his back, watching as Yuuma's eyes widen slightly. "Um. It honestly hasn't felt like that long." He laughs nervously.

"I've been with you for so long it just feels natural, and honestly I can't imagine life without you, so." He clears his throat, dropping to his knee and pulling the box from behind his back. "Would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

The room is quiet. Too scared to meet his boyfriend's gaze, Hiroto stares intently at the hardwood floor. The silence makes him uneasy, like it always has, and he sneaks a peek at Yuuma's face.

"W- why are you crying?" He scrambles to his feet, trying to dab away Yuuma's tears. He laughs, grabbing Hiroto's hands and stopping him.

"Yes." He chokes out, grinning through his tears. "Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes." He sniffs loudly, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. "I was planning on asking you next week." He laughs.

"You're kidding." Hiroto grins. "You're kidding." He repeats, gripping the ring so tightly it stings his palms. "Oh my god, you said yes!" He cheers, throwing his arms up.

Yuuma gives him an exasperated look, standing up. "Of course I said yes, I love you."

"Me too." Hiroto responds breathlessly. He grabs Yuuma's shoulders, staring him deep in the eyes. "Yuu. I love you."

Yuuma grins, staring right back. "Took you long enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading me scream about my boys yet again! Hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
